Nunca te olvidare SxH
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Cuanto tiempo esperarias al amor de tu vida y ¿estas seguro que el te esperara a ti? Todo puede pasar aun cuando el tiempo pase por que el verdadero amor es infinito.  Pasen y lean si les llamo la atención! SxH


Bueno soy nueva en esto espero y les guste tu turno floja:

**NANA:Si si si bueno Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen son del Kishimoto-sama, de ser asi Hinata y Sasuke estarian juntos wiiiii! SASUHINA...*PLAFF***

(con bat en mano) Te ves mejor callada, grax x leer plis ¿reviews? sayo

Nunca te olvidare

Hoy es otro dia mas en el que no te puedo olvidar y por lo visto asi será hasta que encuentre a otra persona como tu lo cual dudo pero como dicen en el corazón no se manda y creo que el mio se fue contigo.

Todavia recuerdo como te conoci ese dia había un baile de las familias mas importantes de la ciudad y la tuya junto con la mia eran las mas reconocidas por sus grandes logros pero nosotros no queríamos asistir aunque los dos teniamos motivos muy diferentes por los cuales no queríamos ir, por lo que se tu eras muy popular entre las chicas en cambio yo era un desastre completo ante la mirada de los hombres, siempre desalineada y nunca siguiendo como todas el ultimo grito de la moda, por lo tanto siempre nos sentíamos como raresas en cualquier evento social ante la mirada de todas las personas al ver lo que eramos yo un desastre y tu un adonis.

Esa misma noche tenia planeado decirle mis pensamientos a mi padre y decirle que yo quería hacer música y no ser empresaria como lo era el y asi lo hice cuando mi padre quedo sin compañía de sus disque amigos , pero lo único que gane en vez de su apoyo y aprobación fue su enojo y una cachetada, tu lo observaste todo pero permaneciste callado, pero no retire mi palabra y permaneci firme a mi decisión al final mi padre accedió pero con la condición de perder mi apellido, dinero y posición social a lo cual accedi con una enorme sonrisa ante esto el me miro desconcertado y se retiro con enojo yo solo sonrei. Tú te me acercaste de improvisto y me dijiste: -sabes tienes mas valor del que tengo yo o cualquier persona en este lugar lleno de mentiras- y despues de haber dicho eso me dirigiste la mas hermosas de las sonrisas que he visto en mi vida y también la primera sonrisa tuya que vi.

Despues de ese dia me apoyaste y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo y por ti conoci a tu mejor amigo del cual me enamore locamente. Una noche que tenia planeado decirle mis sentimientos a tu mejor amigo tu te adelantaste y me llevaste a un hermoso parque y me dijiste tiernamente "te amo" ese fue el momento mas romántico de mi vida pero en esos momentos solo sentía amargura en mi pecho y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente tu me miraste desconcertado y me preguntaste que me pasaba yo solo baje la mirada y seguí llorando con amargura, tu pareciste entender y me preguntaste que quien era la persona que ocupaba mi corazón yo solo dije en un murmullo que Naruto-kun y al oir ese nombre con el que estabas tan relacionado sonreíste con sorna y me dijiste que ya lo sabias que solo querías decírmelo porque tus papás te hiban a enviar a una empresa fuera del país y que no me ivas a ver mas por lo tanto querías decirme todo antes de marcharte, yo permaneci con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y solo te vi marcharte entre las sombras del parque mientras una lágrima descendia por mi mejilla al verte partir.

Desde ese dia solo supe de ti por los periódicos o por las noticias escuchando de tus logros en el extranjero y como te convertías en uno de los empresarios mas reconocidos del mundo, eras un gran orgullo para tus padres he de suponer pero no todo iba tan bien porque desde que partiste Naruto-kun me dejo de dirigir la palabra y todavía recuerdo lo último que me dijo.

**Flash ****back**

Hoy ya se cumplen 6 meses desde que Sasuke-kun se marcho a Europa para hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre y hoy también tengo planeado decirle a mi amado rubio que estoy enamorada de el.

Lo cite en el mismo parque en el que Sasuke-kun me declaro sus sentimientos se que suena inapropiado pero desde ese dia no dejo de soñar con este hermoso lugar y tal parece que me trae suerte porque siempre que lo visito me pasan cosas buenas aunque tampoco es que sea supersticiosa. Estoy muy ansiosa ya que casi es la hora acordada y espero que todo salga bien.

-Hola Hinata-dijo el dueño de mi corazón sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Naruto-kun-dije esperando que notara que hoy hice el intento por arreglarme y parecer femenina lo cual con lo que mi respecta es casi imposible.

-Y bien ¿para que me llamaste?-me dijo duro, frio y con un toque despectivo al punto que me dieron ganas de llorar.

-Yo lo…lo q..que p…pasa e….es y…yo yo-dije torpemente sin poder decirlo, tu pareciste enojarte por mis vanos intentos de sacar el habla por lo cual me interrumpiste.

-Mira ya estoy cansado de tratar contigo , si te hable y fui bueno contigo es porque Sasuke se había empeñado en eso y ya que no está nada me ata a ti asi que me largo-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme ahí llorando con el corazón roto.

**End flash back**

Después de ese momento me sentí traicionada y me di cuenta que mi vida junto a Naruto había sido una farsa y que ya no valia la pena llorar por una persona a la cual nunca le importe y solo me trataba como una forma de llegar a su amigo y ser de su agrado para poder usarlo a su antojo.

Desde ese terrible momento me dedique a mi música y use los pocos contactos que tenia para presentarme en un pequeño lugar a tocar mi instrumento favorito el piano y lo toque como nunca expresando todos mis sentimientos de frustración. Gracias a esa pequeña presentación mis oportunidades se abrieron ya que en ese lugar se encontraba un gran critico de música. Desde ese momento fui representada por el mismo critico que confío en mi y el que ahora es mi amigo, él es un buen tipo aunque un tanto misterioso ya que siempre lleva una máscara que no deja ver del todo su rostro y curiosamente siempre lleva un pequeño librito que nunca me deja ver y siempre sale diciendo algo extraño como "Hina-chan eres tan pequeña para entender" o "Que cosi que eres" y me despeina cariñosamente y para mi desgracia me sonrojo siempre cuando Kakashi-kun hace eso.

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que soy representada por Kakashi-kun y 3 años desde que no veo Sasuke-kun y 3 largos años que no puedo olvidarte y me reprendo lo tonta que fui al dejarte partir tan fácilmente.

—Hina-chan ya es hora de que salgas al escenario—me dijo Kakashi.

—Hai ya casi salgo—dije todavía ida en mis pensamientos.

—Recuerda da lo mejor de ti hoy te presentas a las personas más importantes de la sociedad incluyendo a los Hyugas, así que demuéstrale a tú papá que vales mucho y que perdió todo ese valor—me dijo dándome ánimos alegremente.

—Si tienes mucha razón—le mencione animadamente, caminando al escenario del gran teatro.

Salude formalmente a todos los presentes viendo rostros sorprendidos, lo más obvio no esperaban que según ellos la insulsa Hinata Yuhi ,ya que perdí el apellido Hyuga cuando me fui de casa y gentilmente mi madrina Kurenai me dio su apellido, pudiera llegar tan lejos. Me senté frente al piano tocándolo lo mejor que pude expresando todos mis sentimientos al final de mi presentación recibí una gran ovación por parte del público solo unos cuantos no aplaudieron como mi ex-familia y él hipócrita de Naruto. Sonreí satisfecha había logrado uno de mis grandes sueños solo faltaba otro el cual es estar a tú lado pero se que no lo lograre, ante mis sentimientos sentí como una traicionera lágrima bajaba lentamente por mi mejilla.

—Hmp espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad por cumplir tu sueño o por lo menos por verme de nuevo— dijo una voz seria detrás de mi.

No se como lo hice pero apenas la escuche me lance sobre esa persona en menos de 5 segundos callendo al piso de improvisto hundiendo mi cabeza en el hombro de mi amado Sasuke-kun el que me veía un tanto sorprendido. Entonces le dije suavemente mientras lágrimas de felicidad caían de mi rostro:

—J….jamás te ol…olvide y nunca l…lo hare p…pero si no m..me quieres cor….rresponder lo entiendo después de todo soy una tonta por no darme cuenta de c…cuanto te a…amo.

Él no dijo nada solo podía sentir como aflojaba su abrazo y se paraba viéndome seriamente, con sus hermosos ojos negros, yo solo baje la mirada después de todo el no iva esperar toda la vida por alguien como yo y como siempre no pude ocultar mi dolor que tonta y débil que soy. Y tristemente las lágrimas de felicidad se transformaban en lágrimas de tristeza al darme cuenta de que no tengo oportunidades de estar a su lado.

Una mano me tomo delicadamente del mentón sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a ver esos ojos de los cuales me enamore.

—Si tu no me olvidaste por estos 3 largos años, quien te da el derecho de pensar que yo ya te olvide—me dijo mi querido Sasuke-kun dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos recibimos un gran aplauso del público,¡esperen! el público es cierto se me olvido que todavía estábamos en el escenario que vergüenza aunque valio la pena para estar a su lado.

-¿Nunca me olvidaras o algo asi?—me dijo un Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado cuando salimos de escena.

—Nee Sasuke-kun nunca te olvidare no lo dudes—le dije dulcemente mientras este me volvia a besar de una manera amorosa.

Fin.


End file.
